Como un titere
by Kookosnuss
Summary: El primer único amor de su vida a muerto. Creyéndose sola entra en una depresión mortal y cae entre las manos de un preocupado titiritero.


Como un titere.

Oneshot. KankuTen.

Summary: El primer único amor de su vida a muerto. Creyéndose sola entra en una depresión mortal y cae entre las manos de un preocupado titiritero.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Los cielos lloraban junto a ella, mojando sus ropas negras y volviendo cada vez más lacio su cabello tan castaño como el que una vez poseía él. Las lagrimas no cesaban y aun con su vista totalmente nublada podía distinguir sobre aquella roca el nombre de su amado, junto a las escasas palabras que nunca podrían definirlo.

-Aquí yace Hyuga Neji. Héroe de guerra. Amado hijo, primo, compañero y tío.

Tartamudeo las palabras, esperando no terminar de romperse.

La última palabra habia sido añadida hace menos de un mes por ordenes de Hinata. Aún cuando el niño de esta no poseía el claro rasgo de los Hyuga, resultando una copia exacta del reciente Hokage fue aceptado como un Hyuga nato.

Todos habían seguido con su vida, luchando por mejorar la aldea de aquella guerra pero la unica que se habia quedado estancada fue ella. Su mundo se desmoronó completamente ese dia, cuando lo vio entre los brazos del rubio y la prima que siempre protegió.

Las lágrimas tomaron más fuerza, quería tirarse sobre aquella roca y descargarse hasta quedar en completa sequedad, al menos así moriría para verlo una vez más. Sin embargo, su poca fuerza de voluntad la mantenía como una estatua, con la vista fija en las letras, en compañía de su largo cabello suelto. El ambiente podría emitir nostalgia y tristeza pero los girasoles alrededor de ella evocaban una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Había comenzado a creer en el destino y la libertad de las personas desde la muerte de su único amor real.

Años entrenando con él, realizando misiones y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de confesarse por miedo a parecer una niña débil, decidiendo esconder sus sentimientos por su bien. Cuan tonta habia sido. Si al menos ella le hubiera hecho conocedor de su amor, no sería tan miserable. Imaginando constantemente los posibles desenlaces de una proclamación de amor jamás dicha.

La lluvia cesó, las nubes grises despejaron el cielo permitiendo que un rayo de luz directo se escapara y diera de lleno en su rostro. Miro hacia lo poco visible del sol y supo que esa era una señal. Ya era hora de irse.

Volvió entre sus pasos hacia el camino fuera del cementerio mientras limpiaba su rostro, la palidez en sus labios evidenciaba su estado, además de que sus ojos castaños y sin brillo se encontraban rojos e hinchados. En cada paso sus pies eran arrastrados como si le pesaran un montón, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que ella se quebraría ante aquel suelo por donde caminaba cual fantasma.

.

.

.

De la torre Hokage salieron los hermanos mayores del Kazekage con una sonrisa colada entre sus labios. Gaara les habia permitido tomarse vacaciones en la Aldea de la Hoja. Kankuro miraba la emoción bailando en los ojos verdes de su hermana, sabía lo enamorada que estaba del manipulador de sombras, clara prueba de ello era visiblemente su estómago, dentro de poco se convertiría en tio.

Aunque su cabeza insistió con la chica de cabello castaño, maestra de las armas quien no habia visto desde los funerales de la guerra. Su interés radica en su poder para manipular cualquier tipo de arma ninja o no, ademas de que su puntería era perfecta por no decir más. Le gustaría trabajar con ella en sus títeres.

Durante su trayecto de retorno al apartamento que ocupaba, observo como los clones de cierto rubio se paseaban por todo el mercado haciendo la compra. Su hermana fue recogida por el Nara tan pronto como salieron de aquel lugar. En su camino esperaba toparse con aquella chica de ojos color ébano.

Los niños corrían de un lugar a otro y los aldeanos se movilizaban con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros, ciertamente el ambiente era agradable se atrevería a decir que hasta más que en la arena, solo faltaba su hermano para ser perfecto. Tan hundido en sus pensamientos se encontraba hasta que chocó contra un cuerpo, lejos de caerse su habilidad ninja le dio los reflejos para sostener la mano del pequeño cuerpo que impactaría sobre el suelo.

Tenten cedió al sueño esperando no sentir el fuerte golpe en su cabeza, más ella en su profundo sueño no espero que el chico la tomara entre sus brazos evitando la caída.

Seguro de que ella no se habia golpeado, camino hasta su casa. Al entrar la coloco en su cama para dejar dejar la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa, regreso hacia ella con un vaso de agua y tomo asiento en la silla esperando que despertara.

Al momento en que la tuvo en brazos pudo detallar el rostro femenino, ella era aquella niña de chongos que vestía ropas chinas y con gran carácter, la maestra de armas. No esperaba que fuera cambiado tanto. Su cabello no estaba amarrado, sus ropas habían cambiado completamente por aquel atuendo de absoluto negro y su rostro reflejaba la tristeza eterna.

El ocaso llegó y con ello el hielo en el vaso de agua se evaporó por completo, la castaña comenzaba a abrir sus ojos buscando explicaciones, evaluando el lugar sin lograr reconocerlo. La ansiedad estaba despertando lentamente en ella. Fue cuando sus ojos chocaron contra otros marrones que pudo tranquilizarse un poco, ese frente a ella era un aliado de la villa.

Kankuro le ofreció el vaso de agua, ella lo tomo hasta la mitad a espera de las preguntas.

-¿Qué te pasó?

En su mente consideraba innecesario explicar el motivo de su estado más solo se dedico a ignorarlo. Kankuro supo que de todas las preguntas que habia podido realizar esa era la más estúpida. Un sin sentido ya que en su mente sabía que todo venía desde la muerte de su compañero Hyuga.

Se limitó a suspirar llamando la atención de la castaña quien se mantenía en silencio.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Un rugido pequeño se coló entre los oídos de ambos, sorprendiendo a la chica y sacando una ligera sonrisa en él.

-No te vayas.

Dijo él. Observó como caminaba hacia la cocina y movía algunas cosas. No entendía como es que su estómago clamaba por comida si hacia dias que se habia acostumbrado a no ingerir alimento alguno, quiza ella habia hecho oidos sordos. Lo importante ahora fue que un olor despertó aun mas su hambre.

Unas pocas estrellas adornaban el cielo junto a la luna llena, recogió sus piernas abrazada y desvió su vista a los rostros Hokage, allí se estaba comenzando a hacer la cara del ninja hiperactivo. Suspiro continuamente dejando escapar algunos sollozos cuando una voz la saco de su ensoñación.

-Ven aquí.

Descalza se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado el titiritero. Sentada observo el plato que descansaba frente a ella. Estuvo a punto de quebrarse pero el recuerdo de aquel dia solo la hizo soltar una risa nostálgica, cargada de sentimientos.

-Es curry, si no te gusta puedo preparar otra cosa.

Ella solo negó y comenzó a comer, quizá no estaba picante como el de esa vez pero era curry y le traía un divertido recuerdo.

La comida de esa noche dio paso a una nueva amistad. Kankuro sabia que no sería fácil sacar de aquel estado depresivo a la chica, pero mantenía la fuerte convicción de que lo haría. Ella no paso la noche allí, luego de cenar se calzo en sus sandalias y salio hacia su hogar dejando un leve gracia por todo al chico.

Durante un mes las constantes visitas por parte de Kankuro en los lugares que ella visitaba las sacaban de su rutina permitiendo abrirse para con él, Sin embargo, en su mente seguía el recuerdo del Hyuga. Kanguro no la presionaba normalmente solo duraban poco tiempo juntos, hasta que su karma de ayudarla llego como una fuerte tormenta que arrasa con todo a su paso, en este caso Tenten se convirtió en su prioridad alargando cada vez mas su estadía en aquella aldea. Con la única que mantiene aquella cercanía era con ella y como si fuese lo mas obvio sus sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar. Era más que preocupación, más que ayudarla, mas que quererla como un simple amigo.

Sencillamente, era debido a los acercamientos que se habían dado entre ellos dos más que con otros. La seguridad de estar juntos, a cada lado. Y como si su relación tuviese mil años, como si ellos tuviesen una relacion el proximo acercamiento solo se dio. Sin prisas, solo siguiendo su curso.

La realidad, solo eran amigos que mantenían relaciones pero Kankuro no se conformaba con ser solo una costumbre. Él quería ser cada repliegue de su ser, recorrer más allá de las fronteras de su piel, quería que ella sintiera el mismo amor que él sentía por ella.

Sabía que aquellas noches después del sexo, cuando ella corría hacia el baño no era por un simple dolor de cabeza. Tenten se encerraba a llorar mientras se preguntaba el por qué lo habia hecho una vez más. Las primeras veces él solo se quedaba fuera de la puerta esperando a que ella saliera para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se preguntaba cuantas noches en sus brazos, en un muro de silencio se estrelló, pero aun cuando mucho tiempo habia pasado de aquello la pregunta de porque camino llegaría a ella continuaba.

Durante las reuniones entre los compañeros de ella, observaba como el anhelo en sus ojos se hacia visible ante los matrimonios felices de las chicas junto a sus hijos. Pero ella no habia olvidado a aquel chico de ojos color ópalo. Todos los días solía acompañarla hacia la tumba de aquel chico. Kankuro habia recibido la temida carta de su hermano, luego de casi un año y medio fuera de su aldea el trabajo se habría acumulado y Gaara no tenía ayuda necesaria, ya que Temari pidió la transferencia hacia la Hoja.

Esa noche luego de volver de la reunión de los compañeros, mientras Tenten hacia la cena él releía la carta entre sus manos una y otra vez. No quería alejarse de ella y estaba dudando de hacerle aquella pregunta. Sabia que tal vez nunca oiría un te amo por parte de ella pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, mañana debía partir hacia la Arena. Su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, estaba seguro de que ella pondría peros.

Durante la cena Tenten notaba lo distante que estaba él. No podía soportar el hecho de que la alejaran una vez más, ser olvidada. La mirada de Kankuro estaba perdida en aquel plato de ramen, ademas de que notaba las dudas que afloraban en su piel.

-Cásate conmigo.

Declaró.

En ningún momento sus ojos se abandonaron y ella supo que no era ninguna broma. Él habia hecho tanto por ella que solo una palabra paso por su mente, acompañada del recuerdo de Neji. Él vislumbro lo que pasaba por su mente.

-No quiero que digas que si porque yo quiera. Necesito que lo pienses y yo aceptaré lo que decidas. Gaara me necesita, me ire pero quiero que vengas conmigo.

Él no quería que ella fuera un títere más, no quería controlarla. No necesitaba una muñeca sin cerebro. Tenten vio la seguridad en los ojos de él y solo pudo soltar una pregunta.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable?

-Porque eres maravillosa.

Solo con eso lo entendió. Esa fue una de las mejores noches en su vida y lo agradecia. Él la amaba tanto, se habia enamorado completamente de ella. Tenten también le amaba, a su manera pero lo hacía. Con cada roce de piel, cada beso y suspiro estaban dedicados al otro ser. Al dia siguiente todo cambiaría, un giro completo en sus vidas. Ambos contentos con su decisión, después de todo no tenían a quien darle explicaciones de lo que hacían con sus vidas.

La sabana cubría sus cuerpos y solo la larga noche habia sido testigo del encuentro de sus sentimientos. Por primera vez ella no habia corrido lejos de él, solo se afianzaba al ancho pecho masculino en busca de calor. Le debía tanto a ese chico, nadie habia logrado ni un apice de lo que él hizo con ella. Se alegraba de haber caído entre sus brazos ese día, ya que si él no la hubiese rescatado, ella misma se habría suicidado al llegar a su casa.

El sol llego a sus rostros, en ningún momento se movieron aunque la mano de el presiono por leve instinto el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que un suspiro saliera de los rosados y entreabiertos labios. Ella desperto y se alejo desnuda a preparar su ultimo desayuno en la aldea, Kankuro disfrutaba la vista y los leves susurros que se en sus oídos.

Comieron para prepararse y encaminarse a la salida, durante el camino hicieron una breve parada en la casa de los Nara para despedirse de su hermana con la promesa de que luego ella se pasaría por su aldea natal. Extrañaria mucho aquel lugar.

Llegaron a la gran entrada que era custodiada por los usuales ninjas desde hace algún tiempo. Ambos se detuvieron para mirar detrás de ellos, se sonrieron entre ellos y ella lo abrazo fuertemente, él hizo lo propio devolviendole el mismo apretón cargado de sentimientos. Un rápido y breve roce de labios fue suficiente para alejarse de ese lugar sin mirar atrás, mientras ella miraba la rápida sombra que se alejaba.

Una lágrima rebelde se deslizo por la mejilla del chico, la cual se perdió entre el viento y la rapidez de su andar. Y con un ultimo pensamiento todo aquello termino.

"Te seguire amando aún sabiendo que tú no lo haces".

* * *

¿De dónde ha salido esto? Pues no lo se, solo he querido explorar una nueva pareja y aqui esta mi primer KankuTen.

Si os apetece dejarme un review estaría encantada de leerlo.


End file.
